


It's My Funeral

by ViazBell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, He is an absent father to his children yEAH I SAID IT, If You Squint - Freeform, Kurapika is there but not really, Leopika is there but not, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, getting out my gon angst, injury fic, or me writing a character study about gon and his injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViazBell/pseuds/ViazBell
Summary: 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦....𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦?Or, on Gon, love, and injured arms.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Later, Leorio pulled him aside. Asked, why'd you go so far, huh? 

  
  


Gon looked up, thinking. "Well, my dad's a good Hunter, yeah? One of the best. Loved being one so much that he left me." He paused, eyes trailing to Kurapika talking to the airline worker. "I wanna know what being a Hunter is about. If I want to meet him, I _have_ to be a Hunter. Only the best of the best get to be one. Only the ones who want it most. So I can't fail him. I'm his son, after all." Finishing, the boy nodded to himself and smiled brightly up at Leorio.

  
  


And Leorio? God has he never wanted to punch so many people in one day. Leorio allowed his budding grudge against the kid's father to reach a violent crescendo.

  
  


"But at the risk of your own arm? Was that really worth it?" He was near shouting, but he couldn't help it. 

  
  
  


Gon had shrugged. He was bouncing in his seat, impatient. "Seemed like the only way. Besides, Hanzo wasn't gonna kill me."

  
  
  


The kid seemed to be already over it, as if his arm wasn't in a sling and he hadn't been tortured for three hours straight. Leorio... he didn't know how to feel. Couldn't explain the unease that churned in his stomach when Gon so casually talked about his broken arm like it was a scarf lost to the wind. Once they'd gotten to the airport in time to buy the tickets for their flight, Gon had been all smiles. The ease of which he moved on bothered him. He wanted to say something, maybe should've, but the only thing on the kid's mind was _killua, killua, killua_. Leorio couldn't blame him.

  
  


He sighed out the mounting stress Gon's carelessness brought him, rubbing his temple. 

  
  


"Just be more careful, alright? You're young, but-"

  
  


Gon was already nodding his head. "Mhm, yeah. I promise, Leorio."

His eyes were trained on the blimp tickets Kurapika had as he walked back from the ticketing counter. Before Leorio could finish, Gon ran off excitedly towards Kurapika and jumped around him. Chattering and laughing like the kid he was.

  
  
  


_You're young now, but not invincible_ , he had wanted to say. He knew first hand that the strength from a healed bone was fleeting, that bones could break twice. He knew the signs of a fracture, and what to look out for; knows Gon has none of that weariness. 

  
  
  
  


Leorio frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zebero approves of Killua's new buddy

Sending off the Young Master with his friends was such a rewarding feeling. He didn't look back once, but Zebero couldn't feel more relieved to see him with such dependable companions, especially that Gon fellow.

Speaking of--

"Well? What do you think of them now?" Because even Sequant was looking at the kid with a fond smile, though it turned more reluctant when he caught him staring.

"Of who?" And wasn't he ever the charmer? Well, as janitors, they had plenty of time for idle chit chat. The next upcoming bus was still a speck in his line of sight.

"Of Young Master Killua's friends. Particularly the one you took interest in. Gon-kun, wasn't it?" 

Sequant huffed, now turning his attention to the next _Lamentation Tour_ bus. They were so frequent, and although the tours eased off a bit of the tension from the eerie quietness of the property, they always brought trouble. People fussed, nosey to meddle in affairs beyond them for something as petty as money or justice, and nuisance followed.

"Well?"

  
  


"Well, what? Shouldn't you have a job you should be doing?"

  
  


"You did come to interrupt my shift first, Sequant. The least you could do is entertain me for the rest of it."

The man grumbled, sighing out the smoke from his limp cigarette. "The tall one was nothing to look at, though he did have the potential to open the doors by himself."

  
  


"So you noticed that too?"

  
  


"Obviously. I'm not just a Zoldyke employee in name only. Don't know why he'd waste that on whatever they were doing."

  
  


"Oh, don't you believe in teamwork anymore? It did save them much time. Or are you still upset about the time you-"

  
  


" _Anyway_ ," Sequant continued roughly, "Blonde didn't stick out too much either. It seemed he was mostly there at his friends request, as stupid as that is."

"I think that's admirable."

  
  


"I think it's foolish."

"Yet it's what the Young Master needs," and to that Sequant could only nod. Countless shifts at the guard post could attest to how lonely the estate was. Just today, Zebero felt like he'd seen the first smile on his Young Master's face in years, and never had the previous been as wide or as bright as the one he'd give at his friend when they had left.

  
  


The bus was getting closer now. Zebero could hear the annoying chatter of excited tourists, and could only imagine the types of troublesome meddlers who would attempt breaking into the Zoldyck estate this time. 

  
  
Not caring for this, nor for Sequant's somber countenance, Zebero asked, "and what of the boy? Of Gon-kun?"

  
  


"Wasn't he the one you had to convince to stop trying to jump the Gate?" 

  
  


"The very same."

  
  


Sequant took another drag of his cigarette. "Stubborn kid, I'll give 'em that. Crazy too. I like him."

  
  
  


"And yet?" He asked, because he'd known the other man for long enough to hear the _but_ waiting to spring off the tip of his uncharitable tongue.

  
  


"The kid is crazy enough to be downright terrifying. Walking back to the cabin, I saw him spend all day getting himself wacked by one of the butler's staff. Wouldn't stop either, even with all the bruises and blood on his face. He just kept going, and eventually the butler gave in. Craziest shit I've seen in awhile."

  
  


"Oh? Fearing another child, are you?" Zebero couldn't help but be amused, even as his brows furrowed while listening to the story.

  
  


"Children are scary!" Sequant squaked, then hastily defended himself with, "and I wasn't the only one who thought so. You should've seen it, I think her name was Canary?" And he then goes into detail about how he's never seen a butler look so rattled, all because of a child no less. Zebero is once again reminded of how _new_ Sequant is to this job, this lifestyle of encountering the extraordinary.

  
  


"To be fair, she is still in training" he countered, yet he couldn't help but agree having seen Gon's bull-headedness first hand. How he only stopped tempting death and being eaten by Mike once Zebero bargained his life too.

Determination that desperate is unsettling. Love that sacrificing can only end in tragedy, yet selfishness made Zebero glad that Killua's found such a loyal friend.

"Whatever! The bus is coming so get back to doing your job," and he stormed off before Zebro could remind him, again, that it was _him_ that distracted Zebero first.  
  


He sighed, and got ready for the incoming crowd, making his posture more alert.

  
  
  


Truthfully, as much as it went against the wishes of his employers, Zebero hoped Killua's friend wouldn't let him return. He knew the Zoldyke's could afford to lose an heir if the Master's happiness lied by the side of his first friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh so:
> 
> 1) thanks for all who commented and left kudos! really makes a gal feel special :)
> 
> 2) this chapter made me Conflicted because it was a) easy to write but b) felt too loose from my """theme""" for this fic. idk. me doing whatever i want somehow messes up me wanting to do whatever i want--
> 
> 3) the original chapter 2, now chapter 3, is all drafted out! now to mince and edit *tents fingers*
> 
> but above all, thanks for reading! especially if you've gotten this far

**Author's Note:**

> First hxh fic!! The brainrot is strong and I have so many thoughts.
> 
> Anyway, this'll be more like a dabble collection than a fic, but don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts! And thanks for reading :)


End file.
